<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Любовь и ничего больше. by хочу_но_не_хочу (vis_autem_non_vis)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461149">Любовь и ничего больше.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vis_autem_non_vis/pseuds/%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%83_%D0%BD%D0%BE_%D0%BD%D0%B5_%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%83'>хочу_но_не_хочу (vis_autem_non_vis)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Drubble Collection, Fluff, Life - Freeform, M/M, OOC, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vis_autem_non_vis/pseuds/%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%83_%D0%BD%D0%BE_%D0%BD%D0%B5_%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мини сборник драбблов о любви.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Поэт.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Черт бы подрал эти новомодные дуэли, — Ангел был ужасно зол, почти впервые за свою жизнь. Его убили! Ну как, прострелили эту оболочку, что он так любил. Пришлось идти на небеса, за новым, наверное временным, он слишком прижился в своей.</p>
<p>Наверное надо сообщить Кроули, но, пока тот спит, да и это не так срочно, можно оставить записку. Так Зира и решил.</p>
<p>Новое тело было почти привычным. Ази стал маленьким, кудрявым, темноволосым мальчиком. Новое имя сразу пришло в голову. Александр. Красивое, в этой стране, Царской России, можно побыть Александром. Фамилию Ангел взял у одного из умирающих родов, ну к ним и привязался.</p>
<p>Жизнь в этой стране сильно изменило отношение Азирафаэля к поэзии. Он начал писать. Очень много писать. И у него превосходно получалось. Александр прославился на весь мир! Но его век был короток.</p>
<p>В 1837 году Ангела вызвали небеса, сообщая, что оболочка готова. Азирафаэль не знал, радоватся или нет.. но решил сделать все правильно. Умереть красиво для русских. Как в его романах в стихах.</p>
<p>Кроули проснулся в конце 19 века и увидел в кресле своего Ангела.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро!~</p>
<p>— Привет, Кроули.</p>
<p>— Веселился без меня?</p>
<p>— Нет, ничего особо интересного для тебя, разве что новый поэт, о..</p>
<p>— Фу, не рассказывай, ты прав, мне это не интересно.</p>
<p>Ази улыбнулся и кивнул, замолкая и закрывая свой новый любимый роман от нового поэта и писателя, к сожалению, уже покинувшего мир, Александра Пушкина.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Дачный отдых.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Почти каждое лето Зира и Кроули выезжали из душного Лондона на отдых. Море их не влекло, а вот лесная чаща была идеальным местом. Тут их иногда не находили Небеса, что говорить о обычных людях.</p>
<p>Небольшой домик, большие клубмы цветов и.. диванчик-качели ярко розового цвета недалеко от терассы.</p>
<p>Зира их обожал. Сесть, один раз качнуться, поджать ноги и сесть читать. Весь мир испарялся, стоило качелям сделать первое покачивание, а затем второе, третье.. Ангел мог так сидеть сутки.</p>
<p>А вот Кроули ненавидел этот диванчик. Во-первых, он был слишком ярким на фоне зелени. Во-вторых, Кроули жутко укачивало. Вот это мерное покачивание.. Демона вырубало за раз.</p>
<p>Он не раз хотел испепилить это жуткое недрозумение, но только видел, как белокурый устраиватся там, начинает улыбаться, пригласительно хлопает и утыкается в книгу, как злость уходила, он ложился, утыкаясь в живот Ангела и моментально задремывал от покачиваний. </p>
<p>Кач-кач...</p>
<p>Его Ангел пахнет цветами.. опять наверно рылся в клумбах..</p>
<p>Кач-кач...</p>
<p>Розовый не такой и противный.. он создает мягкое свечение вокруг Ази..</p>
<p>Кач-кач...</p>
<p>Утром он снова будет хотеть их уничтожить, а потом снова уснет на них, лицом в живот Ангела, и Ангел будет пользоватся этим каждое лето проведенное вместе. А их будет ой как много.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Краски.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ази редко рисовал, а когда все таки рисовал, то погружался в это полностью. Он вешал большой лист бумаги на единственную пустую стену в своем доме и начинал творить. Творить — это отключаться от мира, это макать пальцы в гуашь и вести ими почти неглядя, это смешивать совершенно противоположные цвета, это не жалеть одежду, это Моцарт на фоне, это легкие пританцовывания, это прекрасно. Рисунки Азирафаэля всегда были чем-то абстрактным — линии, фигуры, ничего понятного. Но стоит присмотреться и на Вас хлынет буря эмоций и образов. Вон в той красной линии бурный роман, а там в зеленом прямоугольнике с белыми каплями зеленая поляна, с ромашками, а тут на изгибе голубого кто-то скатывается с ледянки. И каждый образ отражал какой-то момент в очень долгой жизни Ангела.</p>
<p>Зира редко рисовал, а когда все таки рисовал, то пропадал из мира на сутки. Закрывал магазин, одергивал шторы, выключал телефон, полностью пропадал из мира. Он не кормил уточек в парке, он не брал книг в руки, он не пускал в дом Кроули. Он наслаждался одиночеством и красками на пальцах. Наверно его покупатели ненавидели такие дни. Наверно его книги тоже ненавидели такие дни. Хотя вряд ли они умели ревновать. Ангел старался не думать об этом, когда на следующий день садился читать.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль редко рисовал, а когда все таки рисовал, то находил в себе много нового. Все Ангелы холодные, не умеющие чувствовать, а это Ангел умел. Он узнал это в свою первую попытку рисовать, когда использовал только красный. Во второй раз он узнал, что умеет чувствовать и негативные чувства, тогда он добавил черный. В третью, что это и не так страшно, как он подумал сначала, тогда в его рисунках появились жёлтый и синий. И с каждой попыткой добавлялся новый цвет. Так он и познавал себя. Так он и учился понимать людей. Так он их и полюбил. Потом пришло понимание, что он довольно похож на них. После этого он и захотел жить как они. Без этого жульничества, что использовали Демоны и многие Ангелы.</p>
<p>Он был странным Ангелом. Неправильным.<br/>Но он был именно таким какой есть — он был Азирафаэлем.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Часы.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ау по этому посту: vk.com/wall-134299108_48855. обязательно к ознакомлению перед прочтением.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кроули очень спешил. Сегодня ему надо было успеть на собеседование, а потом забрать свою ласточку из сервиса. Часы на руке весь день сильно сжимали, но посмотреть на них он решился только после собеседовании на пути в сервис.</p>
<p>"10:09"</p>
<p>Кроули затрясло. Как... только вчера было больше 80 лет, а сейчас... внутри все сжалось.</p>
<p>10 минут. Уже меньше. А он стоял на месте и просто смотрел на часы. Красивые. Ремешки из черной кожи, с обратной стороны кожа перетекает в красную.. сам же циферблат черный, цифры золотистые, яркие. Казалось сейчас они расплавятся, станут тякучим золотом и заполнят все пространство под стеклом.</p>
<p>Когда Кроули пришел в сознание, то снова взглянул на часы.</p>
<p>"5:36"</p>
<p>Он простоял так пять минут. Пять. ПЯТЬ. Кровь стучала в висках. Руки, казалось, окаменели. Мужчина начал крутится вокруг себя, пытаясь найти опасность, спастись. Но время все уменьшалось...</p>
<p>Неужели все так и закончится?</p>
<p>"1:15"</p>
<p>Кроули оступился и начал падать на дорогу. В панике все казалось медленным. И.. вот машина. Внутри вдруг стало так смешно. Он умрет из за свой же глупости. Хотелось смеяться и плакать одновременно.</p>
<p>"0:05"</p>
<p>Кроули мог уже рассмотреть фары. Вот пара трещинок. Наверно фара разобьется от соприкосновения с его головой. Слышен визг тормозов.. уже ничего не остановить, почему этот водитель старается?</p>
<p>"0:01"</p>
<p>Резкий толчок.. и Кроули шумно вдыхает. Страшно открыть глаза и увидеть то, что видят люди после смерти. Но ему не холодно и не больно. Ему тепло, приятно. </p>
<p>Он заставляет себя открыть глаза и видит мужчину. Он обнимает его, смотрит с волнением, что то спрашивает, но звук не доходит. Люди вокруг кричат, машина остановилась где то сбоку. А Кроули жив.</p>
<p>Жив.</p>
<p>— Мистер, Вы в порядке? — Наконец голос мужчины дошел до сознания Кроули. Тот тихо кивает и глупо улыбается.</p>
<p>— Да, мой Ангел. </p>
<p>На часах горит "80 лет".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>